


24 Hours A Day 🕕 Six AM (Sora Takeuchi)

by TheRainRogue



Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [7]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “I’m glad you decided to come,” Sora smirked, sensing you land behind him.You chuckled, walking over and wrapping your arms protectively around his neck.
Relationships: Takeuchi Sora/Reader
Series: 24 Hours A Day [✓] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770397
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	24 Hours A Day 🕕 Six AM (Sora Takeuchi)

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 100 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Sora ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁
  * **Challenge** : Write a fic at 100 words or less ☁



_Just wanted to rant real quick about how hard it is to find good pictures for this anime to use for the banners ;_; I hate it._

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

“I’m glad you decided to come,” Sora smirked, sensing you land behind him.

You chuckled, walking over and wrapping your arms protectively around his neck. “I may be a little late, but I’ll never miss this.” You kissed his cheek as rays of sunlight began to illuminate the city below. It had become a daily occurrence for you and Sora to meet up to watch the sun peak over the horizon together.

It was how you met, after all, and you would probably continue the tradition for the rest of your lives. You were both quite content with that thought.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
